gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tear Gas
Tear Gas is a thrown weapon that is first seen in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories, and GTA V Effects In real life, Tear Gas is generally considered to be a non-lethal weapon, but in the world of GTA, it's anything but. Granted, it does take prolonged exposure to the gas to kill, but in confined spaces, this can be arranged. However, seeing as the gas causes people to stop what they are doing while they cover their face and cough, the most practical use for this weapon is to slow enemies down while the player is trying to escape or switch to another weapon and shoot them easily. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, by deploying the Tear Gas too close to the player, he too, will lose health from the noxious gas, and the longer he stays there, the greater he loses his health, thus dying, much like other pedestrians. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Tear Gas can be used to attack pedestrians, while the player is unaffected and can freely walk around the gas, until the smoke subsides. Throwing a single can will last approximately 30 seconds, and by dropping more cans, the smoke will last longer and any pedestrians or cops who enter the smoke will be choke on the toxic gas until they die. However, using Tear Gas in a very populated area such as Ocean Beach or The Strip will give the player a high wanted level rather quickly and if the Tear Gas are used in succession, it may possibly award the player a six star wanted level. The Tear Gas is not meant to be obtained in GTA Vice City (PC, Xbox, and 10th Anniversary versions), GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. However, the weapon is fully functional and can be obtained only by using trainers or modifications. This weapon in Liberty City Stories or Vice City Stories will cause an extreme framerate drop if the player looks directly at the smoke caused by weapon. Tear Gas also makes a return in Grand Theft Auto V. At this time, NOOSE officers will throw one of them at the player when wanted, in order to leave the cover and starts shooting. Acts like a grenade and the player must throw it before starts liberating gas. One of the heist setup features tear gas grenades to steal and used later. Locations GTA Vice City * Washington Beach - Behind the Washington Beach Police Station (original PS2 version only - grenade in other versions). GTA San Andreas *Mulholland Intersection, Los Santos - On the steps of the building west of the car park and north of the ZIP store in Downtown Los Santos. *Ocean Docks, Los Santos - Beside some crates and boxes in a warehouse being passed by a railway. *Easter Basin, San Fierro - Inside the carrier at Easter Basin Naval Station. *K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, Las Venturas - On the tarmac. *Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas - Beside some Shamal's and the yellow and white "ramps", to the left of the traffic control tower. GTA V & GTA Online *Purchasable from Ammu-Nation for $150 a piece. GTA Liberty City Stories *It has been reported to be spawned in a random location on the map after entering one of the unknown, or unconfirmed, cheats. However, when we entered all codes, we failed to find it. It is unknown if it's presence is in this game at this time. Glitch There is a glitch in GTA San Andreas involving the Tear Gas. After the Tear Gas is thrown into a crowd, the player can perform a stealth kill on any nearby people. Everyone affected by the gas will undergo the same animation and die at the same time. However there's a rare glitch that if the player performs this within the smoke, they will also die as if someone did the stealth kill on him. Trivia * When you kill someone with Tear Gas, blood comes out as if they were killed with a gun or melee weapon. * The Tear Gas is one of the few weapons which cannot be spawned by cheats. * In GTA San Andreas, casino security guards and enemy gang members during a gang war are immune to tear gas. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Tear Gas appears in Ammu-Nation stores, but it is unobtainable. * In Grand Theft Auto V, cops and NOOSE agents will try to walk through the Tear Gas if it is blocking their path to get to the player, making for an excellent method of racking up police kills. Gallery In-game models TearGas-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories TearGas-GTAVCS.png|GTA Vice City Stories. TearGas-GTAV.png|GTA V. HUD icons TearGas-GTAVC-icon.png|GTA Vice City. TearGas-GTASA-icon.gif|GTA San Andreas. Navigation }} es:Granada de gas de:Tränengas Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons